Forum:Marybelle Rose
Shari Willow (talk) 02:56, August 7, 2014 (UTC) The Aptitude Test Please Bold Your Choices 1. You most want your friends and family to see you as someone who… A. Is willing to make sacrifices and help anyone in need. B. Is liked by everyone. C. Is trustworthy. D. Will protect them no matter what happens. E. Offers wise advice. 2. When you are faced with a difficult problem, you react by… A. Doing whatever will be the best thing for the greatest number of people. B. Creating a work of art that expresses your feelings about the situation. C. Debating the issue with your friends. D. Facing it head-on. What else would you do? E. Making a list of pros and cons, and then choosing the option that the evidence best supports. 3. What activity would you most likely find yourself doing on the weekend or an unexpected day off? A. Volunteering. B. Painting, dancing, or writing poetry. C. Sharing opinions with your friends. D. Rock climbing or skydiving! E. Catching up on your homework or reading for pleasure. 4. If you had to select of of the following options as a profession, which would you choose? A. Humanitarian. B. Farmer. C. Judge. D. Firefighter. E. Scientist. 5. When choosing you outfit for the day, you select… A. Whatever will attract the least amount of attention. B. Something comfortable, but interesting to look at. C. Something that's simple but still expresses your personality. D. Whatever will attract the most attention. E. Something that will not distract or inhibit you from what you have to do that day. 6. What would you say is your highest priority right now? A. Serving those around you. B. Finding peace and happiness for yourself. C. Seeking truth in all things. D. Developing your strength of character. E. Success in work or school. ---- Number of A's: 1 Number of B's: 1 Number of C's: 0 Number of D's: 3 7. Give a description of your character's personality. Personality must be at least two paragraphs long, at least three sentences each. Are you kind or selfless? Intelligent or brave? (Don't worry, you can copy this onto your character page later!) Marybelle Rose is always in an inner struggle with herself. She knows what she must do, but is always questioning, "Is this what I want to do? Is this whats right? Is this who I am?" She is kind to people she first meets, but will always treat enemies horribly. She becomes breave when the situation demands it, but she also uses her head in deciding what to do next. Sometimes, her heart is louder than her head. Marybelle does not consider herslef selfless. She can easily turn her head to most situations. She is unsure if she is kind, intelligent or brave. She is unsure of where she belongs, if she even belongs. If Marybelle ended up factionless, she would accept her fate. 8. Write about the history of your character. History must be at least three paragraphs long, at least three sentences each. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? What makes them want to choose to stay in their faction of birth or what makes them want to leave? etc. (Again, you can copy this onto your character page later!) Marybelle grew up in Amity, the peaceful. She enoyed arts and red skirts, but there were always times when it would all bore her. She began to question how much she belonged in Amity because of how much she began to get bored with everything and everyone around her. The peace was too quiet, even while being surrounded by her favorite color, red. The peace of Amity influenced kindness in her, but she was eaily angered and always felt that not everyone deserved peace and kindness. She began to dislike greeting strangers with hugs. She began to dislike music and art in every corner. Wanting something new, her own form of adventure, one night Marybelle wandered out of her household and outside to break away from her comfort zone. She felt a comfort zone was a cage that only influenced curiosity and a wanting of mystery. She wanted to challenge herself. But during her adventure, she had a horrible accident. She fell while trying to climb a fence, her yellow blouse got caught onto the wire fence abd as she was pulled back down, the wires dug into the back of her head. Luckily, she was quickly found and cared for, but it left deeo scars on the back of her heading, leading down to her spine. But that did not stop her. She wanted more. 9. Write about your character's appearance. How do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! Marybelle Rose has white hair and very pale skin. She is not too thin, but also not too big, also about a height of around five feet. Her eyes are a deep hazel that seem to change color dependfing on the lighting. I don't have a model in mind for her, but I am thinking about drawing out her character, because I am a student artist. She has a deep scar running down her neck and spine that stops around the middle of her back. Her hair is over shoulder length. 10. Is this your first character? A. This is my first character B. This is NOT my first character. 11. If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you currently have? ---- Thank you for answering the aptitude test! ---- Category:Initiate Unapproved